Midnights' Family Affair
by RavenWolfDreamer
Summary: If only Brain/Zero had been a bit more fatherly to Midnight, well now you have it. Contains spanking, fluff, OC & generally messed with Fairy Tail plot & characters. But secrets might be revealed in later chapters. Could get dark from there, so be warned for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Midnights' Family Affair by Ravenwolfdreamer

Warnings: Fluff, spanking, parental Zero and Brain(yeah you read that right), generally messed with Fairy Tail facts, storyline & characters – a lot. And eventually an OC.

Chapter 1

Midnight couldn't believe what was happening to him now, after all – they had gained Nirvana and beaten Fairy Tail et al. Albeit because of his father Brains' other personality; Zero, who had basically come to the rescue, or rather the sadistic defeat against Fairy Tail and their own victory, Oracion Seis style.

But now he wasn't so sure it was such a good thing seeing as Zero was a sadist, and technically his father. Especially after hearing how they needed a 'father-son-chat', like he and Brain had six months prior. Knowing full well what that meant.

When Zero had said it so casually to Midnight, his blood ran cold and he froze in place, sweat forming already as he barely looked at Zero smiling a toothy grin at him and cocking his head to one side.

"Is anything wrong Midnight, Daddy's little boy?" Asked Zero rather sweetly.

"No father; nothing," stammered Midnight, looking uncertainly at the remaining Oracion Seis. Angel was bandaged and looked confused at Cobra and Racer. Injured Racer for his part looked just as clueless but his best friend Cobra barely gave a hint of knowledge, but he gave Midnight a sympathetic look. He did hear what happened six months ago back at their base; sometimes Midnight damned his friends' wonderful magical hearing. This was one of those times.

He knew whatever was going to happen with their 'father-son chat', his friend would hear it no matter where they went.

"Now to wrap up this little meeting; Hot-Eye the traitor is locked up with the rest of Fairy Tail, and we'll deal with them after we've rested," said Zero eyeing Midnight with a grin. His father had threatened Klodoa back then to keep quiet, he hoped he would.

"As for the rest of you, next time I have to clean up your mess you'll be getting what Midnight will be getting shortly. And believe me, I'll enjoy it tremendously," said Zero, wrapping his arms around Midnight and looking at them like a cat about to eat his mouse, alive.

They all just kept quiet and nodded somewhat, too afraid to say anything.

Midnight for his part just buried his face in his fathers' chest, too embarrassed to look at anyone.

Zero sent them all to their makeshift sleeping places on Nirvana, since Caithshelter was unusable, he'd completely destroyed it and the cave was just too far off for now. And he'd been busy.

He'd beaten Natsu & his friends, soundly putting the Fairy Tail brats and their friends in their place. After he'd sent Cobra and Klodoa to fetch Angel, Racer & Midnight, he sent word to Hades they'd succeeded. And now that he had sorted out their meeting, it was time for a chat with his son.

Midnight didn't even remember following Zero to where he'd brought him; he just remembered doing as he was told to avoid further punishment.

He wondered briefly if Klodoa had told Zero somehow of the incident or if he really had Brains' memories?

"Boy, you're gonna get a spanking tonight – hahaha,"laughed Klodoa maniacally.

"Rotted stick," hissed Midnight silently.

"We've come far enough, _son_ ," smiled Zero, beckoning for a nervous Midnight to come closer. Trembling he came, wanting to make a run for it but he was too injured from his fight with that witch Erza. Blasted wench. And he'd be in even bigger trouble if he did.

He was standing to his father's left side, knowing full well he was right handed. There might be less pain, so he hoped.

Unfortunately, there was no place for Zero to sit and pull him over his lap, so he just improvised and kneeled, pulling him down and over his right knee at the same time.

Midnight inhaled sharply, trying to steady himself with his hands in front of him. He'd barely registered what position he was in when the first smack came down hard.

'Smack!'

"Ow!" Cried Midnight, almost covering his rear. He'd conveniently forgotten just how powerfully built his father was.

'Smack,smack,smack,smack,smack!" The swats came raining down while Zero was smiling slightly, curling his lips in a grin. This lesson will be well learned and remembered.

"Father please," cried Midnight, "I'm sorry we lost."

"You toyed with them first, instead of destroying them at once," scolded Zero, increasing his pace.

Klodoa on the other hand was giggling away at his masters' brat being brought down a few pegs.

Midnight remembered the talk they'd had before as he wiped away his tears. He couldn't believe he was crying already, and his pants weren't even off like last time.

The swats just got heavier and harder. Midnight couldn't take it much longer, the fire back there was excruciating, and Zero lectured on.

"You can be glad I'm not in the mood to bring those pants down this time, Brain seems to be keeping me in check back there, damned nuisance," said Zero, spanking harder, starting to spank his thighs now in between sets. So they did share memories. There might be hope, prayed Midnight.

"Dad! Please, ooowww! I'm sorry!" cried Midnight, tears streaming down his face.

Zero 'humphed' and gave a particularly hard set of swats.

"Aaahh!"screamed Midnight, throwing both hands to his punished backside, but before they could get there Zero grabbed his hands and pinned them to his back. Midnight couldn't move, and froze when he heard what Zero said next.

"Klodoa, seems like my brat won't hold still, I need some assistance," said Zero, holding his left hand out to Klodoa.

"Hahaha," squealed Klodoa with delight, relishing Midnights' pain. Midnight swore he'd get back at that damned stick.

Zero took hold of Klodoa and started spanking Midnight with it, careful not to let Klodoa's head hit his rear, just the stick part beneath it.

Midnight felt mortified but kept on crying, he kept looking down when his eyes were open, and noticed a small puddle of tears had formed underneath him.

Meanwhile the Oracion Seis were having trouble sleeping, lying in their sleeping bags.

"What do you think Zero meant by what Midnight will be getting?" Asked Angel, worriedly biting her lip.

Cobra wished he didn't hear what was going on, but he heard everything. Poor Midnight.

Racer noticed their friend looking too worried, and decided to venture it.

"You know, don't you Cobra, since you can hear everything?" Asked Racer, looking to his friend for an answer.

"Yes, I can hear it," replied Cobra. He heard Midnight right then calling Zero Dad, something he only ever called Brain in private.

"I bet you know more than you're letting on, don't you?" Said Angel, her eyes boring into him and his pet. Cubellios hiding from her stare, hugging Cobra. Who started to look extremely uncomfortable.

Damn she could be perceptive that Celestial Wizard.

"I, uh, saw some of it once; you know their chat Zero had mentioned?" Asked Cobra, the others nodded their heads, waiting for him to go on.

"Well, Brain spanked Midnight back then, just like Zero is doing now," stated Cobra, blushing.

Racer fainted, Angel's mouth gaped wide open.

Midnight was screaming and crying, he couldn't move and it felt like hot coals had been put on his behind; he wouldn't be able to sit for a long time coming.

He couldn't take it anymore. Pride be damned.

"Pappaaaa! Papa please!" cried Midnight loudly, not giving a damn his friend would hear him.

Zero looked down at his boy, decreasing his momentum a bit and calming down.

He knew when enough was enough.

Midnight was crying and sniffling, he felt Zero rub his wrists gently while holding them. The same thing Brain had done last time he was in this position.

"I'm sorry we lost – th-that I lost the fight," cried Midnight miserably, keeping his head down.

Zero stopped the spanking, making Midnight worried that he'd said something to upset his father even more.

Instead, Zero let Klodoa go, putting his hand on Midnights' thoroughly punished backside gently.

He let go of his sons' wrists and started rubbing his lower back, very gently cooing to him, and then moving a bit of his pants up and down to see the damage he'd inflicted. Midnights' bottom was a very angry, scalding red. And probably felt like an inferno back there. He put his pants back the way they were.

"Oh Macbeth, it's not about you losing the fight as much as you could have lost your life," said Zero sighing, causing Midnight to catch his breath. Had his father really just said that? And used his real name?

Zero changed his position to sitting crossed legged on the ground, very gingerly manoeuvring Midnight to sit in the gap, off the ground but somewhat comfortable after his ordeal.

Midnight for his part didn't give a damn about his dignity anymore. He hugged his father, throwing his left arm over his father's neck, and his right holding him underneath his father's right arm. They were perfectly in sync, or so it felt.

Zero cradled his boy, Midnight resting his head in his fathers' neck and sobbing dearly; Zero kissed him on the forehead and looked at his crying child, wiping away some tears.

"I could have lost you tonight, and that's a loss I can't recover from – ever," said Zero, his words making Midnight sob even more, hugging him tighter.

"Daddy, Papa, please don't let me go," begged Midnight in between sobs, giving his father a peck on the cheek. When last had he done so now that he was growing up? Too long ago.

Zero smiled and held him closer. He could take joy in destroying everything. But he and Brain shared this at least; he couldn't watch his child be destroyed. He was his ultimate joy. Their ultimate joy.

Erza would pay horribly for harming him.

"I'll never let you go, ever," replied Zero, clutching his son protectively and nuzzling him a bit.

Midnight soaked up the comfort for all he was worth.

"Remember, our lives as wizards are powerful – but dangerous. One misstep and we can be killed in an instant, as if we'd never existed. Or live a life full of nothing but pain & suffering if we do survive a battle gone wrong," said Zero, something Brain had said to Midnight and his teammates often.

Midnight swallowed hard, clutching his father.

"But it's still better than not being a wizard; I'd rather be a wizard than a vulnerable person unable to use magic. At least wizards have a fighting chance at survival," replied Midnight.

Zero looked down at his child, marvelling at how perceptive and strong he really was. If only he could tell him the truth of his origins, he'd have to soon.

"You're right, and I'm proud that my son is so strong. But you still have to exercise caution," said Zero, planting another kiss on his sons' head. This one making Midnight smile and blush, happy his father was at least proud of him, despite his backside burning and aching.

Zero somehow managed to get up with his son in his arms, holding on tightly. Midnight was exhausted, and truth be told so was he. They'd had an eventful day to say the least, and Hades would be there by late night. At least they had plenty of time for sleep, especially after he'd put up protection spells around Nirvana.

Zero looked out over the horizon, early morning already looming. Midnight was fast asleep in his arms, just like when he was little.

They'd sleep next to each other shortly, not willing to let _his_ boy go.

He made his way past their remaining members, all sleeping. Midnight still held him around his neck, now dazing in and out of sleep.

Klodoa wasn't far behind; he'd already prepared their sleeping place with his magic, as his master had commanded him.

Zero placed Midnight gingerly on their double sleeping bag, removing his shoes, then his own and placing his boots next to his sons'. And getting them both ready for bed.

He tucked him into his side of the sleeping bag, quietly getting in next to his son. He knew by the time he fell asleep himself Brain would be back. That was fine; the bastard had always had a failsafe just in case he got out. Brain could always come back after Zero was passed out or asleep.

Zero held Midnight in his arms, listening to his sons' easy breathing. The boy was absolutely exhausted, but he held his father when he got in, instinctively knowing he was safe. Laying his head on his fathers' chest.

Zero could feel Brain coming back, and giving Midnight one final kiss on his forehead he passed out.

The transformation was barely anything, just quiet enough not to wake Midnight.

Brain himself was tired, but he knew Zero wouldn't be back for a long while. Not until the next time his tattoos disappeared and his generals defeated.

He knew he'd have to tell Midnight the truth at some point, and it would have to be soon.

"My little boy, I love you," said Brain quietly, brushing away a few stray strands of black hair from his sons' face. Folding his arms around his son, his thoughts wouldn't leave him or Zero yet.

He'd always thought that Midnight looked like his mother; wondering briefly if his son would ever forgive him what he'd done to protect him and keep him close. He couldn't let Hades get him. Or anyone else. Especially after his mother had died, he'd promised her. And she loved both him and Zero, taking him as he was.

Brain held Midnight closer at the thought, kissing him on the cheek and drifting into a much needed sleep. Never letting his son go, Midnight holding onto him in return as they lay side by side.

Six months prior … at the Oracion base camp.

"Mids, your father is looking for you; the meeting's about to start," said Racer, popping his head out the door.

Midnight smiled at his friend, following him in and heading to their boardroom. They'd always called it the 'boring room' as a joke, but they took seriously whatever happened and was said in there.

They both took a seat and waited for Brain to start their meeting. He'd heard they'd go looking for Nirvana in a few months' time; but the details were still sketchy at best.

Midnight could see his father was looking somewhat tired and overworked; he'd been put under pressure recently by their master Hades. Now that was a real bastard by his standards. And he didn't trust him at all. And he was on his way to them soon, he wanted to see how their guild was doing.

They discussed the logistics, location and possible guilds that could be problematic. Assuming that they already had information on their own quild, and not playing it safe. Oracion may be cocky and arrogant as a guild but they weren't stupid, being careful was a must. Assuming the worst was a safety measure.

After the meeting was done Brain told his son to stay behind.

His guild mates went on ahead into the kitchen to start dinner, wondering what was going on.

"Father, is something wrong?" Asked Midnight when they were alone.

Brain stepped closer to him, cupping his face in his free hand, the other holding Klodoa. He looked worried, but gave his son a small smile. He looked like he wanted to tell him something.

"Dad?" asked Midnight worried.

"You've grown," remarked Brain.

Midnight gave a cocky smile, looking his father in the eye and said, "Well, I can't stay little forever you know." Smiling mischievously at his father.

"No, you can't. But you'll always be my child. No matter what," said Brain, pulling Midnight into an embrace, hugging him a bit.

Midnight smiled at the attention, but he knew something was wrong. He knew his father didn't particularly want Hades to come over.

They walked out to go help with dinner, nothing more being said. But it nagged at Midnight.

Sure, his adopted father Brain was loving towards him, giving him attention happily when they were alone. But they both also knew when to be professional.

It's just, something wasn't right and he couldn't say what.

After dinner & the dishes were done they all called it an early night, each going to their rooms. Albeit uneasily for some.

Midnight went to his fathers' room when it was quiet, he wanted an answer. Walking as quietly as he could, he hoped for some privacy and that everything was alright with his father.

He stood in front of the huge wooden door, knocking gingerly but hard enough to be heard.

"Yes?" Came the question from his father.

"Father, can I come in?" Asked Midnight, looking uncertainly at the door. Instead of answering back Brain opened the door for Midnight, surprised he was still awake.

"You should be getting some sleep, it's not often you miss a chance for sleep," said Brain, allowing Midnight in.

"Something's bothering me, I need to talk to you about it," replied Midnight, concern painted on his face.

Brain showed him to the couch in front of his bed, a hand on his sons' shoulder, protectively squeezing a bit.

"Dad, what's wrong? You looked worried at the meeting, and after?" Asked Midnight when they sat down.

Brain thought of her then; he took so much after her. But he couldn't tell his son, not yet.

Instead he kept quiet about his secret and acted like nothing could be wrong.

"Oh, you're worried about me? Son, you don't have to worry about me, I'm fine. Just a bit tired, nothing a good nights' sleep won't cure," replied Brain, a tattooed hand stroking his sons' head.

He always marvelled at his boy's dual coloured hair.

Midnight gave a small nod and smile, and leaned over to give his father a peck on the cheek, saying goodnight as he left.

Cobra heard it all as he lay in bed, he could tell something was amiss. He was used to their close relationship as adopted father and son, but he knew Midnight always sensed before anyone else when something was wrong with Brain.

He'd ask his friend in the morning.

Midnight changed his clothes and got into bed, falling into an uneasy sleep, just like his father, who came to check up on him when he had fallen asleep.

After breakfast they all went to their training, Brain partnering them for the day. Midnight welcomed the distraction, almost forgetting about last night.

He ended up being partnered with Angel, and after much effort and bruises on their part they were evenly matched, until Midnight got out his trump card. He won, Angel telling him he did a great job and that he'd improved since their last sparring session. Midnight told her she'd also improved since last.

They all went to take their showers in the bathrooms and then took lunch. They were done cleaning up when Cobra was waiting for Midnight.

"Hey Midnight, you feel like taking a walk outside? We haven't had much time to relax," said Cobra, carrying Cubellios around his shoulders, his snake looking quite happy where she was.

"Sure, I need some fresh air anyway," said Midnight.

They walked outside and talked about things, including Hades coming over.

"I didn't mean to listen to you and Brain last night, but I know something's' bothering you," said Cobra.

"I don't think Father's looking forward to Hades making a visit, but it's necessary for planning Nirvana. You know Father likes to work with his guild himself," shrugged Midnight.

"And?" Asked Cobra.

"And yes Cobra, I kissed my father goodnight like a good little boy," said Midnight, teasingly poking his finger into Cobra's ribs.

"Haha," laughed Cobra, never feeling uncomfortable. Maybe a little jealous, but they all had a home at the guild. And he was happy for Midnight, who treated him more like a brother than only a guildmate.

He remembered Brain saying to Midnight before how when he first saw him he knew he was his child, back when Midnight had asked Brain why he had adopted him, he was just curious to know & quite happy actually. Brain had just smiled and told him that.

But something didn't stick with it. Cobra always wondered where Midnight got his hair from. The white part looked like Brains' hair, but where did the black top half come in?

As if reading his mind Midnight said, "You know I asked my father once about my hair, not a lot of people have dual coloured hair like mine."

"Oh, what did he say?" Asked Cobra.

"He said, maybe I got one half from my mother and the other half from my father, then he pulled me close and held me. I was still fairly young, maybe a year after we left the tower. I think he knew I was about to cry after I asked," sighed Midnight, suspicion creeping into his face.

"He must have meant genetically," replied Cobra, petting Cubellios. They were walking back now, barely noticing the forest around them, staying to their small familiar path.

"Yeah, but I never asked him the one thing that's bothered me the whole time now, for years since I saw it," replied Midnight.

Cobra stopped dead in his tracks, stopping Midnight, grabbing his friends' arm gently.

"What is it?" Asked Cobra softly. Midnight looked around carefully before answering.

"Why we have the same birthmark," said Midnight, showing a small mark on his left front shoulder, one Cobra had seen before. It was just 3 beauty marks close to one another, otherwise always covered by his clothes.

Cobra looked at him astonished, mouth open. They agreed to keep quiet about it, until Brain wanted to fess up that is.

"When did you notice them on Brain?" Asked Cobra, wondering about everything. The truth just too impossible to take, and the consequences felt almost overwhelming.

"Back when he first got the tattoos, when he was lying on the ground I was closest to him, since we all had to be a part of the sealing and magical marking as his generals," replied Midnight.

Cobra remembered that night, and that Midnight was sitting right at Brains' head, able to see everything on that stormy night.

"That's when I saw it, the same 3 beauty marks I have. I was so surprised I couldn't say anything," said Midnight, leaning against a wall. They were just outside their base, it was almost late afternoon and they'd be called back soon.

"But Midnight, why didn't you ever ask Brain about it?" Asked Cobra, settling himself next to Midnight.

"How could I? I was too scared," said Midnight, adding, "If he doesn't fess up after Nirvana I'll have to ask him."

"You can build up your courage until then, but don't wait too long – you might never be able to ask him then. But I'll support you the whole way," replied Cobra.

"Thanks. I - I also noticed his tattoos don't cover up the birthmark. It's just nicely next to it, just visible if you know where to look," said Midnight, feeling his own birthmark with his right hand.

While at that very moment Brain was gliding a hand over his hidden birthmark, wondering where his son had slipped off to. Probably to take a nap he mused.

It was almost late afternoon when Hades and his crew arrived in their airship, with plenty of concealment spells surrounding them. Grimoire Heart had finally arrived.

They landed not too far away from the Oracion Guild but still had to walk a fair way, the ship leaving some of its' passengers behind, then heading off away. They'd be back within a few days.

Midnight was standing behind his father, his guild mates all looking on at the proceedings as Brain welcomed Hades and some of his crew. Ultear was with Hades, her cleavage all over the place. But in Earth Land that was fashion, if you had it, brag about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

But despite her great cleavage something else was bothering Midnight; Zancrow & Rusty Rose were already grinning at each other, plans & pranks forming in their minds.

Cobra gave Midnight an uneasy look, hearing their thoughts easily.

This was not going to be an easy meeting…

Things were supposed to have gone smoothly, but alas life & a mixture of Murphy's law always make an appearance. Normally a very unwelcome appearance.

Rusty Rose and Zancrow prided themselves in causing chaos and working/destroying together always made things fun for them, until this time maybe.

Midnight got a chill down his spine as those two surveyed him, thinking to himself instinctively that they'd cause trouble soon.

As they all walked back to their base Midnight had a nauseous feeling in the pit of his stomach, listening to those two laugh and cracking jokes, remembering the worried look Cobra had given him earlier, knowing he had heard their thoughts.

Cobra was also paying attention to them, noticing their own guild feeling queasy with them, but playing it cool nonetheless.

Brain was talking to Hades as if they were old friends, they even laughed on occasion.

Things weren't destined to be that way, for long though.

"Stop it already," said Midnight, getting annoyed at Rusty Rose (or rather Rusty Dick as he was thinking of him now) and Zancrow (Zitcrotch in his mind), backing away slightly from them and glaring at them.

They were acting like schoolyard bullies, throwing their swag around cockily.

"Or what, you'll go crying to Daddy Dearest?" Said Rusty Rose, peering at Midnight on the ground through his glasses, the blonde Zancrow standing behind Rusty Rose, his knee pressed to Cobra's back keeping him on the ground, despite the fact Cobra was already in a paralysis spell. Zancrow just wanted to inflict some extra pain.

This was supposed to be a friendly training session, but things had gotten very quickly out of hand.

Especially since the two older males hadn't had a good fight in a long time, they were restless and bored, a very bad combination for anyone in their wake.

Midnight wiped away the blood from his mouth where Rusty Rose had punched him, Midnight had cut his lip on his teeth and Rusty Roses' ring. Cobra couldn't get out to help him, Zancrow had him stuck and Cubelios his snake was stuck in a temporary paralysis spell as well, not looking pleased about it, she'd probably try to eat them later.

Racer and Angel had to go on an errand for a mission while Hot Eye was in the meeting with Hades and Brain, since he was the eldest of the kids Brain had taken into his guild.

Midnight looked at Cobra and his snake, worried for both of them. He knew if he didn't do something and quickly they'd be in even greater danger; and seriously injured.

He cast the summoning spell in his mind like his father had taught him, summoning Klodoa to him from where he was. Thankfully for Midnight he wasn't in a temporary paralysis spell and his hands were free.

He kept his hands up in front of his face to seem like he was protecting himself, but in reality it was the best pose to wield Klodoa from his current position, while he was ready to release his attack spell.

Brain & Hades were still discussing the particulars of the other dark guilds and where they fit into their plans, while Hot Eye was drawing up their mind map while they spoke, occasionally making suggestions.

Midnight and the others would normally be present but they would discuss things again with Hades and his team before they left, after Angel & Racer came back.

Things were going smoothly when suddenly Brain heard a small 'plop' noise, recognising it immediately for Klodoa being summoned by Midnight. Brain looked worried to where Klodoa had been until momentarily. He had disappeared and travelled through a short space to where Midnight was.

It wasn't long after the 'plop' sound that they all heard a massive boom resounding from outside and felt a small shake. Not wasting any time they ran out; Brain knowing what it was, or rather who.

Quickly telling Hades it was probably Midnight who had summoned Klodoa for some reason.

They ran out only to find part of the back garden in chaos and dust settling. Rusty Rose & Zancrow knocked out cold.

Midnight saw his father & Hades coming out, Hot Eye on their heels. Before anyone of them could say anything Midnight had his say.

"It was self-defence I swear, Zancrow & Rusty Rose wouldn't stop. Just please help Cobra and Cubellios," said Midnight loudly.

"It's the truth Master Brain," said Klodoa quickly, realizing the situation.

Hades & Brain looked at one another.

"I'll get mine and you get yours," said Brain.

"Good idea," said Hades, almost too surprised but not very happy with his two.

Hades grabbed his two idiots roughly and proceeded to carry them inside. Brain was undoing the paralysis spell after Midnight had hobbled to his father with Klodoa.

Midnight helped Cobra up, who was still wide awake, looking on as Brain help Cubellios, handing the female snake tenderly to Cobra when he had removed the spell.

Hot Eye ended up having to help both boys into the kitchen, while Hades waited for his two to wake up in the living room, but he did listen to Midnight & Cobra telling their sides. Hades had already tended to his two older ones, not happily.

"I know those morons well enough, sounds like them. They haven't had a 'maintenance' in a while," said Hades, rubbing his beard thoughtfully, standing in the doorway between kitchen and living room, watching Brain tend to Cobra and Cubellios further. Midnight nursing his bruised lip, waiting for his father, since he had offered for Cobra and his snake to go first.

The 3 boys looked at one another confused, Brain merely chuckled.

"Sorry but what do you mean by a 'maintenance, Master Hades?" Asked Hot Eye rather worriedly. They were all thinking he might torture them, wondering what kind of painful suffering Zancrow & Rusty Rose were going to go through. But not really feeling very sorry for them.

Hades saw the confusion on their faces and started laughing, Brain chuckled some more.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to kill them, yet. I just mean that they'll be getting a hell of a spanking when they wake up," replied Hades.

Cobra & Midnight looked wide eyed at both older men, while Hot Eye grinned.

Midnight felt relieved they were spared.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to give my son one as well; that blast was just too much power. Although under the circumstances I can understand why used it, he still should have been more careful. He could have injured one of his own, or goodness forbid kill someone," said Brain.

Midnights' jaw dropped open, protesting he said, "But father, this isn't fair. I really was desperate."

Brain just finished with Cobra, looking at Midnight he said flatly, "That blast was way too strong, it could have caved the building in if you weren't careful. And besides, there were other spells you could have used; you could have let Klodoa swallow them and store them for us. You weren't thinking Midnight, you were angry & you let your anger get in the way."

Midnight looked at his father sheepishly, knowing his father was right.

Cobra & Hot Eye tried to protest but Midnight nodded 'no' to them; he didn't want to get them into trouble.

"Just don't be too hard on him; they did start it after all, and I will take care of them," said Hades, looking into the living room, their still knocked out forms clueless for what was coming.

"Thank you Lord Hades, I appreciate it," said Brain.

Then Brain started working on Midnights' injuries, taking his son's chin gingerly and making him look up at him, using magic to heal his lip. He wished he could wring those two bastards' necks but they weren't his to deal with. He hated seeing his child like this.

He soon finished up with Midnights' injuries, sending the boys to wash up and go get some rest, or in Midnights' case to wait for his father.

Midnight was sitting on the bed waiting for his father, miserably wondering if his father would really spank him. Sure he'd had the odd raps on the butt every now and then when he was younger, but not a full spanking. Yet.

Brain was outside with Klodoa, fixing up the damage his son and heir had wrought outside, occasionally listening what Klodoa had told him about his side of things, still wanting to injure those two trouble makers himself. But he knew Hades would take care of them himself.

Midnight heard the door open, his father stepping in with Klodoa in his hand, locking the door behind him. He then placed Klodoa against the nightstand, Klodoa kept quiet.

"Dad, are really going to-?" Asked Midnight, trailing off.

"Yes son, I'm really going to give you a spanking," said Brain, sighing. He wasn't looking forward to this at all.

Internally Midnight was panicking, trying to keep himself calm. His father sat down on the bed next to Midnight, on his sons' left side since he was mostly right handed. Very few people knew he was ambidextrous, just like Midnight. Another thing Midnight had seen as a clue.

Brain put his hand on his sons' shoulder, squeezing him a bit, pulling him into a small hug.

"I don't like this anymore than you, but it has to be done," said Brain, kissing Midnights' head.

"I know Dad," said Midnight, dreading this.

Wordlessly Brain pulled Midnight over his lap, working his pants and & underwear down to his knees, Midnight lifting his hips a little just to get this over and done with.

Brain then placed his left hand on the small of his back and started with his swats, not too hard at first but building up.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

"Why are you being punished?" Asked Brain, peppering some more swats to Midnights' rear.

"Ow! Because I wasn't careful enough," said Midnight, swallowing hard. Tears were starting to form and it wasn't just the pain, he felt so embarrassed and vulnerable, but knew he was safe with his father.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

"What could have happened?" Asked Brain, adding more swats for good measure and making them harder, noting the pink colour turn to light red on Midnights' pale bum.

Midnight was starting to cry openly, gasping slightly, the thought of what could have happened if he wasn't careful enough making him scared.

"I could have done more damage, OW Dad!" Yelled Midnight after a particular hard swat on his sit spot.

"And?" Asked Brain, giving 3 more hard swats, the hard clapping sound making themselves known.

"I could have killed my friends, and cause more trouble with you and Master Hades," cried Midnight, crying hard and gasping for breath, giving small hiccups in between.

Brain stopped for a bit, hating to see his child like this, giving him some time to recover and rubbing his back a bit.

"Papa I'm so sorry," cried Midnight. Brain helped his child up, helping him with his pants and hugging his baby boy.

Midnight cried into his fathers' chest, holding onto his father.

"You know I have to teach you to be responsible, not just for yourself but your guild mates as well, because someday you're going to take my place. You are my precious heir and son, but I am proud that you did protect Cobra and his snake, that you stood up for your guild. Not even our allies should treat us with disrespect," said Brain, hugging his son, nuzzling him a little. He planted another kiss on his son's forehead as Midnight looked up at him, smiling at his father. Despite his rear burning, Brain rubbed some ointment on him before tucking him in.

As they were talking, with Brain comforting him, they heard screaming coming from the one of the guest rooms.

They strained to listen, hearing the thunderous clap twice of a strap doing its' work, the screaming and sobbing accompanying it nicely.

Midnight gave a small laugh, his father laughed with him.

"Looks like they're finally getting their 'maintenance' as Hades promised," said Brain.

"Dad, what does he do after?" Asked Midnight curiously, enjoying his father giving him attention.

"Well, he normally puts them in separate corners like children, with their pants down, they don't get any comfort," said Brain.

Midnight felt a bit sorry for them that they didn't have someone who loved them, but was grateful for his own father.

Brain kissed Midnight goodnight on his lips, hugging him a little more, careful to keep him comfy after his ordeal.

As Midnight drifted off to sleep Brain looked at him, closing his door he left for his own room, grateful he had something of his wife Imogen left in this world.


End file.
